User blog:Berglund/The Ball
I sat in the limo looking out of the window, “Wow, I can’t believe we get to go to the Annual Volley Ball.” All of the boys sat in black skinny jeans and white shirts with black ties, they laughed and Kageyama just stared out of the window with me. The Volley Ball or Volley Ball Ball is an annual Ball held for all of the best high school teams; and this year Karasuno got invited to go. “Alright, we’re here.” The driver looked back at us. Sugawara, Daichi, Ashai, and Tsukihima got out first, Kageyama held my hand as he helped me out. Light colours of all kind flashed along with cameras. “KARASUNO!” Photographers yelled rushing us over onto the red carpet, snapping photos. I stood on the middle with Kageyama and Sugawara’s hands around my waist. I let out a big sigh as I opened the doors to the actual event; the place was decorated nicely, like how a rich home would be decorated. Boys turned to look at me some whistling and others getting smack by the girls they were with. I grabbed a drink and stood next to a fountain talking to Hinata “This is so cool!” he rubbed his hair out of his face “It is pretty nice.” I rubbed his hair back into place “Hey I just fixed that!” he laughed and playfully smacked my arm. I got up and walked away my heels clicking against the floor I found Kageyama and smiled at him; I arched my brow as I looked at everyone dancing with each other “You should be my date.” I grabbed his hand, He grinned shaking his head putting his hands around my waist and pulling me closer as we danced slowly. “Was that a smile?” I asked rubbing his hair; he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling happy “It was almost a smile…” I looked over to see Oikawa standing there speechless, he looked surprised to see me then he was filled with anger.I moved around in a circle so Kageyama’s back was to him, I hid in front of Kageyama looking over his shoulder “What’s wrong?” He asked raising his hands up to the middle section of my back “Did my hands go too low? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Kageyama looked quite concerned “No, it’s not you. That’s my ex.” I tried to point to Oikawa Kageyama turned his head slightly then looked back and me fuming “You didn’t tell me!!?!?” He yelled as quietly as he could “You didn’t need to know at the time! But listen, he never moved on.” Kageyama let out a large sigh “Maybe that’s because you’re hot!” “You think I’m hot?” “Never mind!” We started to walk away, I looked behind us as we moved into the main ballroom; this room had dimmed blue lights and people danced and twerked on each other. “Tobio.” I grabbed Kageyama’s arm kinda looking behind us. He looked at me and I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist I moved them lower just above my butt “Kiss me.” I looked into his dark blue eyes; he gulped and moved my hair out of my face slowly lowering his lips to mine. I felt fireworks go off inside me when he kissed me; Kageyama pulled me as close as I could get and let it all out. He ran is fingers through my hair, I opened my eyes and saw Oikawa standing crushing a plastic cup he held. I couldn’t help but to smile after Kageyama let me go. “And just to think, I thought you hated me since day 1.” “Nah,” he looked me up and down “I just didn’t know how great you were.” Category:Blog posts